


"Who Could Do This?"

by TwoCatsTailoring



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fictober 2018, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2021-01-24 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21334255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoCatsTailoring/pseuds/TwoCatsTailoring
Summary: Daniel continues to struggle with shem habits.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Short Things from TwoCatsTailoring





	"Who Could Do This?"

“Who would do such a thing?” Josephine’s voice sounded legitimately distressed, causing Daniel to poke his head around the door of her office.

“Something wrong? Oh.”

It was a pointless question, something so clearly wrong that there was simply no understanding it. Everything in the room, from the bookcases to the candle stands, were upside down. All of it, carefully balanced in its original location. Just upside down.

Daniel’s face twisted in confusion. “Well. That’s certainly… New?”

“Inquisitor!” Josephine turned on him, waving a very Antivan finger in his face, “Is this more of your and Sera’s foolishness?”

Daniel backed up two steps, hands going up in the universal gesture of please-don’t-hurt-me-I-didn’t-do-it. “No! I would never agree to something so disruptive!”

Josephine backed down and had the grace to blush at her outburst, “Of course not. You only limit yourselves to buckets.”

“Josephine, I am sorry that you and the Duchess got soaked.” And he was. But it was hard not to laugh at the memory of the indignant noble blustering as her lover made no effort to hide her amusement. “But be reasonable: how would Sera and I manage this? Your desk alone would take four people to move.”

Two if Bull was one of them, but he didn’t want to throw an innocent to the wrath of Josephine. If Bull was innocent. Which made Daniel wonder….

“Josephine, I think you are looking at this the wrong way. Perhaps it isn’t ‘who would,’ but ‘who could do this’,” he offered helpfully. “It would take a great deal of strength, or considerable manpower to accomplish. I’m not sure a small army could keep quiet long enough, so maybe you should ask….”

The tension relaxed from Josephine’s shoulders as she considered the options while he spoke. Her brow wrinkled then smoothed. Her eyes narrowed then widened before she turned to him and snapped her fingers, victorious.

“LELIANA! Ooh! I’ll have her favorite shoes for this!” And with that, she was gone, the door banging behind her.

Daniel looked around the room, at the overturned everything and shook his head. How she would get Leliana as the culprit was beyond him, but even living among them for the better part of a year, he still didn’t understand the shems all that well.

He only put the pieces together a few hours later when he happened back through Josephine’s room to see at least twenty of Leliana’s spies as well as Leliana herself putting the room back to rights under Josephine’s stern gaze.


End file.
